User talk:.:Poppydapple:
For one, I'm only changing the edits because they either add links that are already present, or unecessary one word changes. Also, you're not allowed to remove talkpage messages unless archiving, so please stop. Just quit adding stuff to my talkpage!!!>:( '''♥SpotsthatDapplePoppy♥ [[User talk: .:Poppydapple: |'Love']] Hey, if you want an empty talk page don't give a reason for a message to be sent. So don't remove messages, and none will be sent to you. 23:25, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ' Re: I just copied stuff from other users's profiles and edited them to my liking, on my profile; if you're going to do the same to other's or my profile please do not make it ''exactly the same - no same wording, dropboxes, etc, because other users have done it to me in the past and it has highly irritated me. I will have your charart up asap. 00:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! ♥SpotsthatDapplePoppy♥ [[User talk: .:Poppydapple: |'Love']] You chose the wrong person to ask how to make signatures... I am clueless with signature coding, so check this tutorial. 00:27, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you like it? 00:28, December 27, 2013 (UTC) It looks good. Thanks. ♥SpotsthatDapplePoppy♥ [[User talk: .:Poppydapple: |'Love']] ...... Warrior Cats! I'm seeing if my new sig works. Poppydapple Winter Holidays! How do you make the character pixels?????? * Love , Sea * 22:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) You press the edit button. Then it will show what is your name. If you answer it, then the aka thing will come. Soar Like A Raven... Ravenstar's Prophecy 23:10, December 27, 2013 (UTC) New sig ♥SpotsthatDapplePoppy♥ [[User talk: .:Poppydapple: |'Love']] Hi [[User:Seabreeze123|''♫Life is all about]][[User talk:Seabreeze123|' Music♫']] 21:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Poppy. A friend from Warriors Fanfiction Wiki made this one for me. It's my first on with gradients! That awkward moment when you see twins fighting and one calls the other ugly. Hippopotomons rose esqu iped ali o p h o b i a Really? I don't really care if you copied, I can make you a different one if you like. I made a new gradient one! Do you like it????? ''☯ TheSunGoesDown TheStarsComeOut☯20:58, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I don't care. this is my fight song 22:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Charart Request There you go! Tell me if you want anything changed or if you'd like another one. Oh that's the texture. I darkened it a tad^^ Re: No, you didn't. Burntclaw did. No worries. =D Re:Willowpelt No, she's not. We're going to try and fix the charcat template, so I would rather that no one try and change that. It has to do with how each computer handles text- what shows up fine on one doesn't show up right for someone else. It already shows up fine for me, and actually shows up very very broken with the extra breaks. I've already asked multiple times (but I don't think you were here to see that) for people not to touch them. Graywing and Dustpelt have the same issues with their pages, and we're looking for a solution. Signature HI! I'm not sure if it counts, but I think your signature is in violation of the rules, as it is more than five words long. Please shorten it ^^ Thanks! Winterflurry (talk) 21:44, August 21, 2015 (UTC)